Forgiven
by lindsayandhalstead
Summary: Following the events of 2x15, Erin shows up on Jay's doorstep to make it up to him for the G. Will she be forgiven?


**A/N: This was a prompt I got a long time ago, about how Erin makes up to Jay after tasering him in 2x15.  
**

 **Enjoy, and let me know if you liked it!**

* * *

It's been one hell of a day. He's quietly recalling the events, as he takes a beer out of the fridge and settles on the couch. He just can't stop thinking about Burgess and Roman fighting for their lives, while they were doing the silly taser certification. And if Adam hadn't been so worried, who knows if they would have found them in time. Even though he has to admit that Burgess put up one hell of a fight. The girl is tough, and he's sure she'll earn her spot up in Intelligence someday. Whenever the boss deems right. And he has a feeling it might be real soon.

Unable to focus on the game, his mind wanders to another moment. The one he shared with Erin in the break room, when they were talking about retiring to Wisconsin. He wants to burn the way she looked at him into his mind forever, so he can remember it when things get tough. And since it's them, they will undoubtedly get tough at some point. It's already not very easy, sneaking around all the time.

As if sharing a mental connection, there is a knock on the door and Jay really doesn't know who else it could be than the object of his thoughts. As soon as he opens the door, she's making her way in, crushing her lips against his in a hungry kiss that she's been craving all day.

He reciprocates the kiss and shoves her against the nearest wall for support, as his tongue ravishes her mouth.

"Hey," he greets, when they finally come up for air. "Wasn't expecting you tonight."

"I just wanted to make sure Burgess was okay," she explains and grins. "If memory serves me right, I have some making up to do." She raises her brow, swallowing nervously.

His mouth spreads into a smile, when he remembers their earlier moment from the precinct, when he was still nursing a bag of ice in his crotch, and he muttered to her that she'll have to make up to him for that. The wicked grin she responded with took every ounce of the power so that he didn't drop his coffee mug.

"I still can't believe you did it."

"Peer pressure," she replied with a wink, recalling Antonio and Kevin both cheering her on. "I am sorry."

"I'll think about forgiving you," he informs her, and she bursts out laughing.

"Does it still hurt?" She asks, her hand sneaking down there to rub softly, making him grit his teeth.

"It's still a little sensitive," he tells her when she cups him through the sweats he's wearing (all that he's wearing). Though it's not very true, he thinks. Everything is reacting just normally under her touch.

His eyes become darker with lust, and she notices the early signs of arousal. "I'll be gentle," she promises with a smirk, as her hand reaches behind the waistband of his sweats now, making him gulp again.

His hands don't stay passive, roaming her body as if his life depends on it. The truth is, he thinks he'll never get enough of her. That's he'll always want more.

He finds her lips with his in a wild, raw, earthy kiss. Warming her mouth with his, he enjoys the soft gasp she gives, when he captures her lower lip between his teeth. There is a spark of intensity between them, familiar, yet still shocking, even after weeks of repeat performances.

He's almost completely hard now, and she retracts her hand, so she can pull his t-shirt over his head. Done with the removal of his clothes, she leads him to the bedroom, where she pushes him back on the bed and straddles him. She looks down at him with a mixture of lust and softness, as he lets himself steep in the sensation of being explored.

And she explores; his strong shoulders, hard chest, firm belly. Inch by inch, she touches, she tastes, she lingers until he's barely holding it together. The air between them is so thick, he's having trouble breathing, or maybe that's just her mouth finally where he most wants it.

"Fuck, Erin."

The soft bobs of her head take him right to the edge, her lips around him warm and welcoming and perfect. His hands fist the sheets, and he lets out a strangled moan, throbbing in her mouth. He already considers it made up and forgotten, so he pulls her up, his hands tugging at her clothes, as he covers her neck with kisses. Because he wants to be inside of her when he comes, and if she keeps bobbing her head up and down his erection, he won't last long enough.

So he turns the tables on her, slowly discarding her clothes, until she's writhing in his arms, desperate for more. Her creamy skin is covered with a thin layer of sweat, as she arches up against the mattress to offer him her body. And he accepts it, and takes, and kisses everywhere, except where she really wants him to.

"I need you. Inside me. Now." She pants, feeling on fire with need. Like every cell in her body is craving one single thing—him. The pleasure she knows he'll bring. "Jay, please."

She's not above begging right about now, but he doesn't let it get that far, burying himself inside her without hesitation. He groans at the familiar feeling of pleasure washing through him. She kisses him mercilessly, pressing her body against him in search of something until his thrusts gain speed and force, and her heels dig into his back so he can penetrate deeper. Her hands clutch his shoulders, feelings his hard muscles underneath.

"Jay," she breathes, all other words temporarily lost from her vocabulary, well maybe except one. "Fuck! Yes!"

She pulls him down, their lips clashing together, as her whole body spasms. Her orgasm comes in waves, and she feels it takes forever to come off of it. Drunk of his pleasure, and her own, she releases the sheet she's been clutching, and lets go.

Knowing she's reached hers allows him to let go as well, joining her in the blissful oblivion.

* * *

"That was, wow." He feels pretty speechless every time it's like this. And it has been like this every single time.

"Yeah," she agrees, her head resting on his chest. She presses soft peppering kisses down his torso, and looks up. "Am I forgiven?"

He thinks back to her lips wrapped around him, her head bobbing, his wave building, and chuckles. "Oh yeah. We're good. Just don't do it again. But also, it was worth the pain."

She grins. Her body feels heavy, and she really should leave, or she'll have to go over to her place early in the morning, and it's even harder to leave him then, when he's all sleepy and mussed up, his hair pointing in different directions and his voice laced with sleep when he looks at her with those bedroom eyes—like he wants to annihilate her once more before going to work.

But this feels so good, she thinks, as she snuggles closer to steal his body heat. Too good. Better than she's ever felt with a man. Maybe because with Jay she doesn't feel the need to pretend she's somebody she's not. He knows her, the good and the bad, and still wants her.

"You can take a shower here, then we'll stop at your place so you can change. Sounds good?"

It's like he can read her mind, she thinks. It's why they work so well together. In and out of bed. She hums with approval.

"You know, not to send you running in the opposite direction, but it might be practical to leave a spare outfit here, maybe a toothbrush too."

She inhales sharply, but the fear that usually overwhelms her when there is any kind of commitment on the table doesn't come. Instead she feels grateful that he's offered, because it really would be practical, and it would allow her to stay more often.

"Okay," she murmurs. "Thanks. So can you," she can manage, before getting a little too choked up to speak for a second.

"Thanks. I didn't scare you too much, did I?"

He knows her. He knows her fear of commitment. He knows her past relationships haven't worked out that great. It makes her a little emotional that he's so considerate of her feelings.

"Surprisingly no," she admits. Because if she can gaze at him and talk about retiring together to his grandfather's cabin in Wisconsin, she can also leave a toothbrush at his place, so they don't have to jump here and there anymore, since this has pretty much become an every-night thing.

And as she's leaving her car in the morning, wearing his hoodie and sunglasses, walking towards her apartment, she's making plans for the future in her head, not knowing this bliss is not going to last much longer.


End file.
